An Angel for Anna
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Eight-year-old Anna Grace only wants one thing for Christmas. Can Gloria, along with Monica, Abby and Tess help Anna's Christmas miracle come true? R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own. IF anyone wants to use them, please send me a PM or e-mail me to ask my permission before hand.

Thanks!

Enjoy!

God loves you!

A/N: Metai ae and Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope everyone likes this new installment in my TBAA Christmas story tradition. Last year it was "The Christmas Shoes." But this year it's going to be something a wee different. I hope everyone enjoys this story!

"An Angel for Anna"

Chapter 1

Gloria smiled as she watched through a window of a local mall. She loved looking in shop windows during this time of year. There was always something to see.

As the youngest angel's gaze wandered throughout the displays of snowmen and different colored lights, she caught sight of some children

running around, playing on the playground. While some played, others watched the Christmas displays in various shop windows.

But the longest line Gloria could see was one for Santa Claus. She knew Santa wasn't real, but she also knew that was one of the best parts of childhood.

Kassie had stopped believing in Santa at age eight. This was a choice she had made on her own. She loved Christmas though and enjoyed spending it with her family and friends.

As Gloria continued to watch the pandemonium in front of her, she frowned.

It looked like the guy playing Santa wasn't very happy to be there.

"His name is Craig Wilson." A familiar Irish lilt stated from just next to the youngest angel.

Gloria jumped in surprise before relaxing again. She hadn't expected her supervisor to show up yet. They had said they would meet there around two and it was ten minutes of now.

Seeing the look on Gloria's face, Monica hastened to put her case worker at ease.

"I'm sorry, Gloria. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." The little angel replied. "I just wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes."

"I know. But we need to get started as soon as possible." With that, the Irish angel glanced to where her case worker was now looking.

"Shouldn't someone playing Santa be happy to help people?" Gloria wondered aloud.

Monica nodded.

"You would think so, but I'm afraid that's not the case."

"Is that why we're here?" Gloria asked. She was never short on questions. "Are we here to help Craig?"

Monica shook her head.

"That's why I'm here."

"Then why am I here?" The young angel inquired.

Monica smiled at her little one before gesturing to the entrance to the mall. She indicated a little girl about the age of eight. She had dark blond hair and brown eyes. "You're here for her."

Gloria turned to where Monica was pointing. When her gaze landed upon the little girl in question, she smiled. She loved working with children.

"What's her name?" Gloria asked.

"Anna Grace. She's been praying for a miracle for the past two years now."

Gloria gasped. But before she could ask the question that was on her mind, Monica continued.

"Anna's faith is strong. She's never lost hope that God would answer her prayer."

Gloria nodded in realization.

"That's where you come in." Her supervisor told her.

As Gloria watched Anna pull a young woman who looked to be in her mid thirties towards Santa's Winter Wonderland, she couldn't help but wonder what Anna had been praying for.

As if reading her case worker's thoughts, Monica voiced some of the missing pieces for her.

"Anna is a special child. All God's children are special of course. But Anna is one of the rare ones who doesn't' care about the gift giving part of the Holiday. She doesn't even believe in Santa much anymore. But she does believe in God. But sadly, time is running out to make her miracle come true."

As Monica spoke, they watched Anna approach the bend that lead up to where Santa was.

As Gloria watched, she noticed the child wasn't looking Santa's way. It looked like she was looking for someone else.

Before Gloria could voice her confusion aloud, Monica gave her a gentle push towards the door of the mall.

"It's time to get started. I'll be back to check on you soon. I love you, little one." With that, she was gone.

Smiling to herself, Gloria made her way into the crowded halls of the mall.

As Gloria made her way through the packed halls and many shops that lead the way to the center of the mall, she smiled. She loved this time of year so much.

She enjoyed her job year round, but there was just something about working on Christmas that made her heart fill wit ha joyful song.

As Gloria reached her destination, her mind floated to her own case worker as well as her daughter.

Kassie was working with Tess on the same assignment while Abby was doing her own part.

Gloria prayed her baby angel was all right. She knew Abby could handle herself just fine. But she also knew she had a tendency to get herself into trouble.

The sound of a man's voice brought Gloria out of her thoughts.

She had rounded the corner to Santa's Winter Wonderland by this time.

As she approached the winding ramp that lead to where Santa Clause sat, she heard sed person yelling at someone.

Furrowing her brow in confusion and concern, Gloria inched closer in order to see what was going on.

"Well, what did you come here for if you're not here to see Santa?"

Gloria gasped when she realized the little girl was Anna.

Eight-year-old Anna Grace stood there, trying not to let her fear show. She had thought for sure that who she had wanted to see would be here.

"Well?" Craig Wilson demanded. "Why did you come here if you're just going to ignore me?"

Anna took a deep breath before answering his question.

"I…I came here ba-because I thought…I thought there would be an…" Her voice trailed off as her bravery started to slip away.

"Well spit it out!" Craig ordered. "I don't have all day."

"I thought there would be angels here too." Anna replied.

She frowned when she heard the taunting laughter issue from the mall Santa's mouth.

"Angels? You must have eaten too much fruit cake, kid. Angels aren't real. And if they were, they certainly wouldn't waste their time on a little brat like you. Now, go on! Get out of here! You're holding up the line. Get out of here!"

Fighting back tears, Anna whirled around and fled the winter spectacle.

Gloria's frown deepened as she saw the tears in Anna's honey colored eyes.

"Anna, wait!" The young woman who had accompanied her called. But it was too late. Anna had already disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the last minute Christmas shoppers.

Knowing she would be able to find her quicker, Gloria turned and took off after the little girl. She only hoped and prayed she would find her in time.

As the youngest angel wove her way through shoppers and misplaced toys and various trinkets laying around, something told her this assignment was going to be anything but easy…


End file.
